One of the opportunities of printing on digital presses using electro-photographic printing technologies is the wide substrate range that can be made compatible with the press. However, some of the commonly used media in commercial printing or industrial printing have low affinity to ink (e.g., ElectroInk™) used in LEP (Liquid Electro Photography) printing. The reflection of the low affinity is seen in the relatively low durability of the ink on the paper. Peeling and abrasion threshold levels are not satisfactory and finishing steps on the printed papers as well as normal handling can adversely affect the print quality. One solution to this problem is made via an off-line pre-print treatment of the paper with a primer. Another solution to this problem is made via a post-print treatment of the paper with an overcoat. However, treating the paper using any type of pre- or post-print treatment increases costs and the complexity of the process.